Koga Honsa
Koga Honsa '(コガ ホンサ) is a Knight of Konohagakure`s Honsa Clan, a member of the powerful Setsune Ninja Clan through his father, a member of the sacred, feared, and despised Uchiha through his mother, and a member of the Haruno Family through his wife. He is a retired Jōnin having led Team 7 as their team leader before retiring and settling down with his wife Kagura Haruno. He is a childhood friend of Kagura Haruno, and Miho. Background Koga was born in a barren landscape where nothing grew in an abandoned castle located within the confines of the ''Winter Woods, a place where not even experienced Shinobi dared to go due to the presence of the Setsune Clan. Here he thrived as the Sovereign Knight; destined to become one of the legendary Four Knights a group of Knights that founded the original Setsune Clan. As he grew; his childhood was filled with training to become a Ninja and on his 6th birthday; he caught a glimpse of Kagura Haruno who was exploring the woods despite the danger of getting lost. The two became fast friends until Koga gained his title as the '''Holy Prince; a title that only passed onto the children of the Clan Leader. Throughout, the rest of his undisturbed childhood he trained relentlessly becoming one of the most powerful Clan members. He eventually claimed the title of King of Kings; a title that caused him to be revered by his fellow Setsune Clan Members. At some point; he was brought in the Hidden Leaf Village meeting many people who only feared him calling him "Lord Koga"; a sign of respect considering the great power and influence the Setsune Clan held and even more considering that she was part of the Uchiha Clan. Sarada commented that Koga is a very nice person who has a willing heart of gold and a sword that will defend it`s wielder. After the death of Miho; one of his fellow clansmen that he considered to his own kin to a successful murder attempt by a foreign Shinobi, he awakened his kekkei genkai and ran away from his Clan to cut away his weaknesses which he considered to his emotions. Kagura despite knowing what would await her if she went after Koga; chased after Koga and decided to take part of his burden, an act of kindness that caused Koga to see her as a true rock of support. This enabled the two to bond more closely than they had before and they decided to go their separate ways vowing to make Miho proud of them. Upon entering the Konohagakure Ninja Academy; Koga decided to become a loner to limit emotional interactions between him and his classmates fearing that they would die on him like Miho did. Among his classmates, he was calked the "Lone Wolf" due to his tendency to reject the offer of friends deeming them to be weak and unable to handle the things that came with being his friends; a trait that Kagura eventually beat out of him. Relationships Yuuki Setsune Kagura Uchiha Kagura Haruno Miho Appearance Koga has short blonde hair and piercing green eyes that glimmer with caution and power. Much like most young adults; he appears like an average 19-year man. He is shown wearing armor much like his granddaughter, Atulla of the Pendragon Clan. When not wearing armor; he is typically wearing loose clothing that is comfortable but not form-fitting. Personality